


Kindling

by borlaaq



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Intersex, Mating Bites, Other, Pegging, Slight praise/worship kink, That's it actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borlaaq/pseuds/borlaaq
Summary: a promise a bond a devotion a death sentence





	Kindling

> And if my dreams set everything on fire
> 
> Then I would still belong to you
> 
> \- True by Amaranthe

"Veils," Mr Candles whispers between kisses, "I have something I want to show you." 

Mr Veils gives an annoyed growl, "I'm busy," it nips at Mr Candles lip, tongue swiping across its teeth as Mr Veils kisses the other Master harder. Mr Veils hands are working up Mr Candles' robes, claws desperately seeking flesh and fur. 

Mr Candles pushes back a bit, panting and licking away the saliva, "Wait, hold on. You'll like it. I promise." 

"What I would like is," a pause as Mr Veils shrugs off its own layers of clothing, "To fuck you until you  _ sing _ ."

Mr Candles shudders, "Just let me show you," it leans in to nip at Mr Veils chest, claws digging into the fur just above its hips, "I'll make it worth it."

It narrows its eyes, wings trembling, "Fine."

A big smile full of fangs and Mr Candles jumps up and dashes over to one of its chests of drawers. Mr Veils lays down onto its side, eyes watching the other's ass as it slowly strokes its cock. It's barely paying attention as Mr Candles digs around before finding what it was looking for and turning around. 

"You won't need that," Mr Candles sounds cheeky and Mr Veils blinks, looking up to see what it has. 

A belt. And it's attaching a… dildo to it? Impressively large and close to their own anatomy. How did it find that? Oh don't say it's custom made?

"Who did you get to make you that?"

"I know someone," Mr Candles replies and it doesn't really dawn on Mr Veils what it means to do until it's slipping the harness around its waist. 

"You cannot be serious, Candles."

"Is it too big?" It sounds suddenly concerned and Mr Veils bites back a laugh. "I tried it myself and I could barely take it but you're bigger than me so I thought–" 

Mr Veils does laugh then, cutting the other off. "And yet you can take  _ me _ ." 

It stammers, ears pressed back in embarrassment. "B-but that's different!" It huffs, "Can we  _ try _ ?" Abruptly changing the topic about how, yes, it may have used the dildo. 

The way Mr Candles looks at it makes Mr Veils heart pound against its chest. Oh no. That's just unfair. What did the humans call it? Puppy dog eyes? It gives a sigh, deflating.

"Be fast and if you cum before me, I'm making you take both that toy  _ and _ me." Its voice is arrogant, fully prepared for Mr Candles to cum instantly like always, even when trying to top. 

Mr Candles nods, scrambling over to the other. It doesn't climb up onto the bed, though, much to Mr Veils' irritation. Instead it slips between Mr Veils' legs, biting slightly at its thighs. It hisses, a hand on Mr Candles' head and rubbing its ears. It tries to guide the Master to its painfully hard cock, but Mr Candles kisses around it and down to the slit underneath. 

A strangled noise of surprise leaves Mr Veils. It had never really experimented much with its cunt, much preferring its cock. And no one else has ever touched it there.

"Candles…" it breathes, the full weight of what it agreed to finally occuring to its lust addled brain. Mr Candles slips it's nose between Mr Veils' folds, claws spreading it open as it hums in response. A shudder runs down Mr Veils spine and Mr Candles' tongue slips out to slide into its cunt. 

And the image of Mr Candles between its legs, worshiping its cunt with its tongue has Mr Veils' mouth go dry. Mr Candles purrs, feeling the Master grow wetter from its actions. Mr Veils gives a slight, shaky jerk of its hips in response to the vibration. 

"Good?" Mr Candles asks, glancing up. 

"It’s-it's fine. Keep going." 

It laughs lightly, tongue pressing back into its cunt. Mr Candles licks gently, long tongue twisting and curling like its drinking the sweetest nectar. Mr Veils groans softly, claws pressing Mr Candles closer, deeper. And Mr Candles gives it everything, adding two claws to scissor it open and give its tongue more room to work. Its cunt pulses, an erratic clenching despite Mr Veils trying to relax. 

It's cock twitches against its stomach, abdomen tense and it drips steadily with precum. Mr Veils realizes it's much closer than it thought. 

"Candles, wait, ah, stop," Mr Veils hips pull back and it sits up, licking its lips in a way that makes Mr Veils light headed. There is a pause where they just stare at each other, Mr Veils panting and flustered. 

"You wish to move on?" Mr Candles asks quietly, eagerly. Mr Veils nods, reaching out to pull the other closer. Mr Candles nuzzles it, kissing ears and nose and dodging lips. Kisses trail down its jaw, its neck, settling in against its collarbone with a small sigh. Their size difference makes it hard for Mr Candles to fit itself between Mr Veils' hips and still reach anything but its abdomen but they make do. The texture of the false phallus is strange, making Mr Veils hiss. 

"It's cold," it grumbles. 

"It won't be for long. Here," Mr Candles rubs it against Mr Veils' thigh, grinds it up against its cunt and presses it to Mr Veils' own cock. Mr Candles wraps its hand around both of them, jerking them both slowly. Mr Veils growls in pleasure, relaxing instantly.

If the sight wasn't so arousing, Mr Veils may have laughed at how big the dildo looks on Mr Candles. It's absurd, but Mr Veils can't help but notice it's almost as big as its own. And close to the same color… Oh,  _ oh _ , Stars, did it really get one made in Mr Veils' image to use when Mr Veils was away? The thought makes it shudder. 

"You're doing so good, Veils," Mr Candles coos and the praise makes it whine in a way Mr Candles rarely hears. 

"J-just get on with it," Mr Veils hisses, grabbing onto its shoulders. Mr Candles laughs, a warm, bubbly sound that drives Mr Veils mad, like bathing in a sun’s light after a hunt. Mr Candles wiggles to position itself correctly, ears back in concentration as it lines up and slowly presses inside. Mr Veils closes its eyes and sees stars, breathing out a low curse. 

"Almost all the way in…" Mr Candles mumbles, its own voice hitched. It has to pause its movements to catch its breath. The belt pushes against its clit in all the right ways, its own wetness helping it slide nicely. 

" _ Almost _ ?" Mr Veils voice cracks. It feels so full already, back arching as it pants. It swallows, shifting so Mr Candles gets a better angle. The pressure and stretch is intoxicating and its cunt tightens greedily. The fact that Mr Candles has stopped moving makes it claw at the other's shoulders.

"S-should I stop?" It mistakes Mr Veils surprise for discomfort, eyes flashing up in worry. It's exactly the opposite of what it wants.

Mr Veils growls. It is not known for its patience. It shoves Mr Candles back, moving fast to straddle its waist and finally,  _ finally _ , sinking all the way down. Mr Candles keens sharply, the new position adding pressure to its clit. Mr Veils, meanwhile, shudders above it, hunched over like a predator admiring its prey. Its cock throbs between them, burning and dripping. 

"I'm going to make you regret this," Mr Veils' voice has no bite, it's higher than usual. Needy. Desperate. 

"Ah, p-please do," Mr Candles pants, claws finding its hips to hold it as Mr Candles grinds up and right into its gspot. A harsh whine leaves the larger Master. 

"Like that. But harder," Mr Veils mumbles, lifting its hips before slamming back down. Mr Candles nods, rocking upwards. It tries to match Mr Veils' pace but its movements are shaky and erratic, tiring quickly. Mr Veils shakes its head, a flash of fangs that is fond. It slips a hand behind it, and straightens up. Braced on Mr Candles' thighs, and head tosses back, Mr Veils  _ sings _ as it rides Mr Candles. 

And it's hypnotizing, really. Mr Candles' breath catches, eyes wide and body hot. It watches Mr Veils cock bob against its stomach, sees cock and cunt alike dripping. Oh if only it could  _ feel _ its cunt. Starry wings tense and trembling as Mr Veils concentrates on finding the best ways to move, claws drawing blood. A hunter in its prime, still, and here it is moaning for a  _ runt _ . Ah, it would have to use that against Mr Veils later. 

"Veils," Mr Candles breathes, removing claws from hips to wrap around its cock. The Master shudders, eyes cracking open. They shine so bright Mr Candles shudders. "I love you." 

It scoffs, leaning back down to thrust harder. Words are foolish to Mr Veils. These actions are all the answer that should be needed. Its own claws sliding up Mr Candles' thigh, slowly brushing against its cunt, before slipping past the bindings and inside the welcoming wet. It lets out a small gasp, hips bucking up. Mr Veils  _ purrs _ and that's all the confirmation they both need. 

"Won't you sing, my star?" It curls its claws with the just-right amount of pressure, combined with a devious grind of its hips. And yes, Mr Candles moans out a song of praise and love, words that burn in the air and against skin. The candlelight flickers once, twice, and then Mr Veils pressed hard to its clit. 

"I'm going to cum, Veils," it whimpers, rutting upwards and squeezing Mr Veils cock, both actions are messily done, uncoordinated, and it only makes Mr Veils burn hot. 

(– Mr Candles burns hotter, though, always. Too hot, too fast, too much. It would burn itself out this way. A white-hot star destined to ash. But that is neither here or now because – ) 

"Claim me." Mr Veils hisses, fangs clenched. 

"Wha-what?"

"Damn it, Candles.  _ Bite me _ ."

Mr Candles eyes fly open and it's immediately sitting up, on hand still pumping Mr Veils cock while the other goes up to cradle its head. Mr Veils neck is already exposed, head tilted and grinding desperately on the false cock. Mr Candles leans in, breath warm against its neck and Mr Veils growls weakly. It kisses Mr Veils neck, following the scent of its pheromones down until it finds the scent gland near where neck meets shoulder. Mr Candles isn't sure why it has this instinct, it shouldn't, missing the parts it is, but still it wants Mr Veils to belong to it. Forever. Always. Now and after. 

Then stars. Mr Veils sees stars. It chases them and the high. The pain is a beacon and it follows it over the edge. 

They cum together, a rare feat for the two of them. Mr Candles pulls its fangs away, shuddering and clinging to Mr Veils as it muffles it cries against its neck. Mr Veils snarls loudly, its cock making a mess between them. No doubt their neighbors heard. Truly they aren't as quiet nor sneaky as they think. The whole Bazaar knows. Mr Veils still denies it whenever it's brought up. 

They bask in each other, catching their breath before Mr Veils slips off Mr Candles lap with a single wince. Mr Candles wiggles out of the harness and tosses it to the side before curling up on Mr Veils' chest. 

It's never been one for words but as it feels Mr Candles kiss the bite mark (– a promise a bond a devotion a death sentence), it whispers, soft like silk, "I love you, Candles." 

Mr Candles hums, "And I you."

-

Late at night, when the Vake spreads its wings to hunt and the last well howls, its neck burns like a candle. The well wants to reclaim what is its. And perhaps that's the worst part.

They still belong to each other. 


End file.
